


Birds of a Feather

by Knischick



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, molting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-22 14:19:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3732040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knischick/pseuds/Knischick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Sam are concerned when Cas starts acting funny.<br/>A Destiel prologue to Come Hellhounds or High Water</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, so I have no time to write right now but given this was already written and very near completed I thought I'd update with this. For those waiting on my other two fics, I'm sorry but I probably won't update for the rest of the month. Anyway, enjoy!

“God dammit Cas. Can’t you sit still?” Dean lowered his binoculars and shot the angel a frustrated look. Cas was slumped awkwardly in the passenger seat of the Impala, looking quite frankly, miserable. 

“My apologies Dean. I can leave if I’m distracting you. I’ll come back when you call for me.” 

“No. You’re fine man. Really. It’s just weird from you. You normally sit so still I forget you’re here. So what’s up?” 

“Nothing for you to concern yourself with.” 

“Is it Heaven? Are they being loud over the radio?” Dean tapped his head. 

“No.” 

“Is it the case?” 

“No.” 

“Did me or Sam say something?” 

“It is neither you nor your brother.” 

“So it is angel stuff?” 

Cas hesitated for a moment. “Yes.” 

“Is someone being mean to you? You want me to beat them up?” 

As usual, the fond sarcasm was lost on the angel. “You wouldn’t last a full minute in a fight with an angel powerful enough to bother me Dean. But no. That is not the problem.” 

“So what is it?” 

“I’d rather not say.” 

“You’d rather not say, as in you don’t want to tell me? Or you have orders not to?” 

“I don’t want to tell you.” 

“Wow. Nice having this heart to heart with you Cas.” They were silent for a moment. Then Cas said, “It’s personal.” 

Before Dean could ask what that meant, Sam flashed the signal from inside the house and both men jumped out of the car to get in position. 

*** 

Sam was sitting across from Cas and Dean in a fifties style diner during the lunch hour rush. Dean was complaining loudly about Dr. Sexy’s newest love interest who’s character was being completely butchered by the writers and how even the “amazing actress” that he’d seen on something else couldn’t save the part. Sam was actively not listening at this point and even Cas, who normally tried to look interested and oftentimes was, looked like he was about to drift off. The angel was tiredly scrutinizing Dean’s plate, watching as the hunter’s hamburger disappeared along with half the fries. The other half lay forgotten in lieu of Dean’s television tirade. Without any warning Cas reached over and stole a fry. Both Winchesters looked at him in alarm as he chewed thoughtfully. 

“Dude. You alright?” 

“I am fine Dean.” Cas said as he took another. 

“Just help yourself Cas.” Dean said, bewildered. 

“Thank you.” Cas picked up the plate and set it in front of himself. Sam and Dean shared a WTF look, but didn’t say anything. 

*** 

“He’s asleep.” 

“What!?” 

“He is literally asleep. Dean! Keep your eyes on the road!” 

Dean turned back to the front but glanced in the rearview mirror. Cas was slumped over, his head against the back driver’s side window. He looked very small like that, his trench coat bunched up around him. “You think he’s hurt or something and just not telling us? I mean last time he fell asleep he was cut off from Heaven but he’s not now, so he’s got to be sick or something.” 

“It’s possible.” Sam said, frowning concernedly at the angel in the back seat. 

“Wake him up and ask him. He’s got to answer if we just ask him straight up. I mean, I sorta asked him a week or so ago but he dodged it.” 

“What did he say?” 

“He said it was personal and didn’t want to tell me.” 

“If he won’t tell you he won’t tell me.” 

“He might if we gang up on him.” 

“True.” Sam reached over to shake the angel but stopped himself. “Let’s wait until we get back to the motel. I don’t think the car is the best place to confront him about this.” 

“Alright.” 

Ten minutes later the slamming of the car doors woke Cas up. He sat up slowly and squinted out the window. Dean was grabbing their bags out of the trunk. Sam tapped on the window. “You coming inside Cas?” 

Cas opened the door and slid out. “Yes I think I will. If you don’t mind that is.” 

“The more the merrier!” Dean called over his shoulder. 

Once in the room Cas sank into the desk chair. He shifted several times in order to get comfortable, and the brothers shared a look. 

“So, uh, Cas?” Sam started. He glanced at Dean who waved him on. “Are you feeling alright man? It’s just the past few times you’ve dropped in you’ve been a little off.” 

“I’m fine.” 

“Really? ‘Cause, and I’m not complaining, but you’ve been hanging around a lot lately. You keep finishing Dean’s food. And you just seem tired man. It’s - well, you almost seem human. Dean and I are worried you’re hurt or sick and just not telling us.” 

“It is nothing to be concerned about.” 

“That’s what you said last time. You’ve gotten worse pal.” Dean chimed in. Sam nodded. “Yeah, and Dean is itching to go full mother hen on you, angel or not.” 

“I am not!” 

“Seriously Dean? You keep ordering extra food and yesterday you offered him your jacket because you thought he looked cold.” 

“I’m just concerned! I’m not mother henning him. He’s a grown ass angel of the lord!” 

“Oh, c’mon. It’s sweet. That’s how you show you care.” 

“Sam-“ 

“I’m molting.” 

The brothers looked at Cas in shock. 

“You’re doing what now?” Dean spluttered. 

“Angels molt?” Sam asked curiously. 

Cas nodded slowly. “It happens every decade or so. More often if the wings have been damaged. We’re not meant to be in a vessel when it happens. It wears on us.” 

“So is this a natural molt,” Sam asked. “or did something mess up your feathers?” 

“This is natural. However the one before it was not, so I expect that is why this one is affecting me as much as it is.” 

“Why’d you go into molt before?” Dean asked. Cas ducked his head. Dean was not going to like the answer. 

“It was only a partial molt. And it happened after I raised you from hell. It got rid of the burnt feathers.” 

“Oh.” And yes, now Dean looked guilty. 

“How long does a molt usually last?” Sam was intent on getting all the facts. 

“It will take longer like this. In a vessel. It was several weeks for a partial molt before. So full molt, I suspect will take about three months. I’m only three weeks in.” 

“Dude, that’s January.” 

“I am aware Dean.” 

“You don’t get it. You think it’s cold now, just you wait. That trench of yours ain’t gonna do it.” 

“Yeah, you’re not fussing over him at all.” 

“Shut up, Sam.” 

Sam smirked and sat down on the edge of the bed to be face to face with Cas. “Okay, so the symptoms I see are restlessness, hunger and fatigue. You’re also able to feel cold, which Dean picked up on pretty fast. Is there anything else we’ll see and what’s actually going on with your wings?” 

“Oh, and I’m the one fussing, huh, Doctor Winchester?” 

“Shut up Dean.” 

Cas shifted uncomfortably. “My corporal symptoms will worsen, but no new ones should develop. As for my wings – “ He glanced at the brothers almost nervously. “I am having a hard time keeping them to one plane. They may manifest more noticeably on this one. I may knock things over. And if you walk through them you will likely feel them.” 

He sighed and continued cautiously. “At the height of the molt I may need help grooming them.” 

“And how will that work?” 

“I don’t know.” 

“What do you mean you don’t know? You’ve done this before apparently.” Dean cut in. He’d been going through his bag while they spoke and found a broken rosary, which he had twisted around his fingers. 

“You are correct. However, last time I was still a part of a garrison. I no longer have that honor. Typically the one to groom another’s wings must be a close comrade in arms or a nest mate. I have neither.” 

“You can’t ask someone? Surely you still have friends up there.” 

Cas huffed at Sam. “It’s not as simple as asking.” He said as if Sam were the stupidest person in the world. “It is necessary for a close bond to exist as grooming is a very personal affair. You can’t just choose someone, the “groomer”, which is a terribly insufficient word for it, will show signs themselves as being the one to do it. I have to wait for that to happen, which is very unlikely to be anytime soon, if at all.” 

“It won’t hurt you if that doesn’t happen will it?” Sam asked worriedly. 

“The molt will be more irritating but no, it will not damage me in any way.” 

“So are you going to stay around here or head back to Heaven?” 

“I am currently on forced leave until I have my full strength back. I could go back to Heaven but I believe they prefer I stay on Earth.” 

“You want to stay with us then?” Sam asked. 

“I don’t want to be a bother.” 

“You won’t bother us at all, will he Dean?” 

“No man, you’re welcome to stay.” 

Cas smiled warmly at them. “Thank you.” 

*** 

Dean was facing a conundrum. When he had gotten in the shower both his brother and the angel were at the desk discussing their new lead. In the fifteen minutes he’d been in there however, both of them had moved to the room’s two beds. Sam was sprawled face first into the one closest to the door, his still wet hair covering half his face. Cas was sitting up in the other one, his coat flaring out around him and his head leaned back against the headboard. Because they hadn’t been expecting Cas to stay they hadn’t gotten a room with a couch. Which meant Dean had to choose which one he was bunking with. “I’m not sharing.” Sam grumbled at him. Well that solved that. 

“Hey Cas.” Dean nudged at the angel’s shoes. Cas opened his eyes and blinked up at Dean. “Shoes and coat. Take ‘em off. Tie too.” 

“Why?” 

“People don’t sleep in suits dude.” 

“Why?” 

“It’s not comfortable. Here.” Dean grabbed one of his t-shirts from his bag and threw it at Cas. He dug through Sam’s bag until he found pajama bottoms and threw them at Cas too. He pointed at the bathroom door. “Go change.” 

“I don’t understand why this is necessary Dean. I’m still not human, even if I’m experiencing a few human needs.” 

“When in Rome, dude. You’ll thank me later.” 

Cas frowned at him but went to do as he was told. Dean sat down on the bed. He kind of wished he’d packed pj’s for himself now, but he always just slept in his boxers and t-shirt. He didn’t typically share a bed with anyone, or at least anyone he hadn’t had sex with, so it was never really a problem. But it was going to be awkward sleeping beside Cas in nothing but his underwear. Dean tried not to think about why. A few minutes later the door to the bathroom creaked open and Cas stepped out. Dean’s grey shirt actually fit him pretty well, but Sam’s pants were cartoonishly too big. The angel gathered up the material until he could walk without tripping and shuffled over to the side of the bed. “Do I meet your approval?” He asked grumpily. 

“Yeah you do princess. Back to bed.” 

Cas sighed and resumed his sitting position on the bed. 

“You’re not planning on sleeping like that are you?” 

“It was working fine before.” 

“Yeah, well you’ll wake up with a crick in your neck if you sleep like that.” 

Cas was tired and one hundred percent done, but Dean finally got him to maneuver himself under the covers and use the pillow. Dean himself burrowed under the covers and turned away from Cas, which unfortunately left him facing Sam. The younger Winchester had been watching them from under his hair and started clucking softly at Dean as he went to turn off the light. “Shut it Sammy.” 

“Good night Henny Penny.” Sam replied.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh goodness gracious. It's really hard not working on my fics. I've got a paper I'm supposed to be working on but I thought I'd take a break and post this. I was reading through it and realized that I bounce around on POV in this like crazy, meanwhile in Hellhounds I stick to Bobby's POV with one little diversion into Sam's. I'm going to be pretty radio silent on here until May. But after that it's summer break! Lot's of writing time then. Anyway, enjoy.

Dean was absurdly comfortable. He was warm and a pleasant weight rested on his chest. It was only after he buried his face in soft hair that he realized what had happened. Cas was curled up along his side, snoring lightly. Dean fought the impulse to jump out of bed. He didn’t want to wake Cas up but at the same time he didn’t want Cas to wake up with Dean’s arm around his shoulders. How did that happen? They were on opposite sides of the bed and turned away from each other when Dean fell asleep. How was Cas gonna react? Dean didn’t know how he felt about it himself. The original fight or flight response was being quickly numbed by the feeling that it just wasn’t worth it to move. He really should get up though because the longer he lay there awake while Cas snored the more inappropriate it was for him to stay there. But there was something buzzing in his chest, something that only got stronger when Cas nuzzled into his neck and said “Good morning Dean.” that made it really hard for Dean not to turn over and pull Cas closer. 

“Hey Cas?” He mumbled into the other man’s hair. Cas flexed his fingers in the front of Dean’s shirt but didn’t answer. “C’mon buddy we need to get up.” 

“No we don’t.” Cas pouted. 

“Yeah we do.” 

“Dean’s right Cas. It’s almost nine. We should hit the road before noon.” 

Dean turned his head to look at Sam. He had the laptop open on the desk and was eating an apple. He smiled cheekily at Dean. “Although I could probably handle this case by myself if you two want some alone time.” Dean extracted himself from Cas’ grasp and hauled himself out of bed. “We’re not speaking of this.” Dean threatened grabbing his jeans from his bag. Sam watched a now flustered Dean struggle with his pants. On the bed Cas curled into a ball clutching Dean’s abandoned pillow to his chest. “You okay there Cas?” Sam asked. 

“The process of waking up after a full night’s sleep is not something I have experienced before. It is not uncomfortable but at the same time I would rather go back to sleep than get up.” 

Sam snorted. “Yeah, you hit the nail on the head there.” 

“I would also like Dean to come back.” 

Dean flushed red at that. Sam grinned. “Sorry man. You’ve got to get up so we can go get some breakfast.” 

*** 

The diner, much to Sam’s delight, was chicken themed. Really it was old style farmhouse themed but the collection of glass chickens along the high shelf that ran around the place made it, in Sam’s mind, far more chicken focused. “Hey, you’ll fit right in here Dean.” Dean didn’t even bother to tell him to shut up, just gave him an unamused glare. At the table Cas scrutinized the menu like it held the secrets of the universe. “You know what you’re getting yet?” Dean asked him. 

“No.” 

“Pancakes are a pretty safe bet.” 

“There are many different offerings for pancakes Dean.” 

“Yeah well take your time.” 

“What are you getting?” 

“Biscuits and gravy my man.” Dean pointed at the picture and Cas wrinkled his nose at it. 

“That does not look appetizing.” 

“Hey, don’t knock it until you try it.” 

“I’d rather not.” 

Sam chuckled at the two of them. Cas was leaning into Dean now, looking at the hunter’s menu instead of his own. Molting Cas had even less sense of personal space than normal Cas. The shift from the other day to now was pretty significant. The angel had stopped trying to hide his symptoms, and was being pretty pouty and handsy, especially with Dean. And Dean, so far was letting him get away with it. Sam would even say Dean was enjoying this new relaxed Cas. Sam’s mind flashed back to Cas saying that the “groomer” of an angel’s wings would show signs of being the one to do it. Did that only work on angels or could his brother possibly be affected? Cas had said it was almost impossible for a groomer to notice him, so maybe humans couldn’t be one. Either way Cas was in good hands with Dean, something Sam could attest to personally, having been cared for by his brother through flu and injuries, and a few bouts of food poisoning. 

“I’m getting the French toast if that helps anything.” Sam said. Cas hummed non-committedly. 

Cas ended up getting the French toast. He only ate half of it. Dean grumbled about wasting food as he threw down a few dollars tip. 

*** 

The case in West Virginia turned out to be a skinwalker trying really hard to make its murders look like the act of a poltergeist. Cas healed the splintery gash the thing had cut across Sam’s chest with a beam and promptly got woozy and had to sit down. Dean stopped the angel from trying to heal his own sprained wrist and minor cuts. “Thanks for saving Sam a hospital visit, but I’m fine man. Upsy-daisy.” He said hauling Cas to his feet. Across the room a lamp crashed to the floor. 

“Sorry.” Cas said. “I haven’t quite collected myself yet. One moment.” He closed his eyes and breathed deeply. Sam felt something brush against him. It reminded him oddly of the ocean. Of the phantom waves that still licked against his legs long after he’d left the water. It surprised him – he had expected Cas’ wings to be more electric or perhaps more feathery? He watched Dean startle as they swept through him too. 

“I think I’m good now.” Cas said. He took a step forward and his knees buckled under him. Dean caught him, grabbing awkwardly under his armpit and around his back. Cas gasped and pulled Dean’s arms away from him. “What’s wrong!?” Dean asked, Cas’ fingers digging into his forearms. 

“I – uh, my wings… you touched them. You shouldn’t - ” 

“I’m sorry. I just grabbed you, I didn’t realize your back would be sensitive.” 

“Not my back. My wings. You shouldn’t be able to do that.” 

“Dude, you knocked over a lamp. I pretty sure you’ve got some physical manifestation going on.” 

Cas finally let go of Dean and took a step back. Sam watched them. Cas eyed Dean thoughtfully. “You must be right.” He said finally. Sam was pretty sure Dean just got a checkmark on the grooming buddy list, but for some reason Cas didn’t tell him that. Dean clapped him gently on the shoulder. “Alright. Let’s get out of here. Sam looks like he could use a shower and a stiff drink and I know I want them anyway. You good to walk now?” 

“Yes.” 

“Let’s go.” 

*** 

That night Cas ended up with Sam. Problem was they’re both sprawlers and kept waking each other up. Cas kept flipping from his side to his stomach, his wings obviously bothering him. And Sam felt cramped. He was used to sleeping by himself, or if he was sleeping with someone, he was the big spoon. He figured Cas wouldn’t appreciate that with his wings the way they were. Sam looked over at Dean who was asleep on his back one hand on his stomach, the other dangling over the side of the bed. He wished he could pick Cas up and put him over there. It was three thirteen in the morning and Sam hadn’t had any sleep. It sucked because he was exhausted and sore from the hunt earlier. Sam sighed as Cas shifted yet again. It was going to be a long night. 

*** 

“Bring me two Pina Coladas! Gotta have one for each hand. Let’s set sail with Captain Morgan – Hey! I’ve got hot coffee asshole!” Luckily the pillow Sam had thrown at his brother missed, because there was no way he’d have been able to catch it. He had his hands full of greasy fast food bags and coffee in a carry out tray. Sam sat up with a jolt. 

“Sorry man, I thought you were just being a dick.” 

“Nope.” Dean sat their breakfast down on the table. Sam stood up and stretched stiffly. “Hey angel, wake up. I brought food.” Dean walked over and shook Cas. A second later he jumped back and pushed at the air in front of him. “Hey! Don’t smack me with those you jerk!” Cas floundered in the covers for a minute before he jumped out of the bed. “So sorry.” He said, flustered. 

“Seriously, I go get you two breakfast and get physically attacked for it. I feel so unappreciated right now.” 

Cas spluttered out another apology and Sam scooped Dean up in a giant bear hug. “We appreciate you, don’t we Cas?” Sam said while Dean glowered, still engulfed by the larger brother. 

“Indeed.” Cas replied, eying the two sleepily. “Our violent responses were unintentional and not meant to hurt you. I’m sorry if we caused any distress.” 

“Yeah, yeah I forgive you.” Dean elbowed Sam in the ribs. “Get off and eat your breakfast.” 

*** 

Both Sam and Cas conked out about an hour after they hit the road. At the three hour mark Dean was getting really bored. A rest stop was coming up in twenty five miles and he figured that would be a good excuse to wake them. Both had mentioned they hadn’t slept well, but were too polite to blame it on the other. Dean silently decided that he wouldn’t make them share again. He needed them both sharp and well rested, something that obviously wasn’t going to happen if they kept waking each other up tossing and turning. And if he was to be honest with himself he had missed Cas’ presence. Which was odd given they had only shared a bed one night. It had worked out okay for him and Cas but Sam and Cas had been a disaster. 

Sam had claimed the backseat and was sprawled out awkwardly. He didn’t sleep in the back often, but it was weird how some times he fit and sometimes he didn’t. Cas was slumped over in the passenger seat, his head jostling against the window. They both looked terribly uncomfortable, which only empathized how little sleep they had gotten. They were only five miles from the rest stop when Cas jolted awake. 

“You okay?” Dean asked, alarmed. 

“I’m fine.” Cas said as he worked on rapidly stripping himself of his trench coat. 

“Whoa, dude. What are you doing?” 

“I’m too hot. My wings hurt.” 

“Then you aren’t ‘fine’. There’s a rest stop in a few miles. I’m going to pull over.” 

“That is unnecessary. This will pass.” He was leaned forward now, his hands clenching his knees. 

“I was going to stop at it anyway.” 

Cas bolted out the door as soon as Dean parked. The slamming of the front doors woke Sam up. Dean and Cas were standing in front of the Impala clutching each other’s arms. Dean was obviously trying to reassure him about something while Cas looked like he might throw up. Sam dragged himself out of the car, suddenly very glad they stopped because now he needed to pee. “What’s going on?” He asked. 

“Wing problems.” Dean replied. 

“What sort of problems?” Sam came around so he was standing next to Dean. Cas looked up at him miserably. He was rocking back and forth slightly. 

“They hurt and he’s hot.” Dean supplied. 

“Can you be more specific about that Cas?” 

“No.” 

“But is this normal? Did this happen last time?” 

“Yes.” Cas curled his fingers deeper into Dean’s arm. 

“Is there anything we can do to help?” Sam asked. Cas shook his head. “Not right now.” 

“A splash of cold water might help a bit. With the heat.” Dean said. 

“Worth a try. What do you think Cas?” Sam said. 

“Alright.” 

Dean made Cas take off his suit jacket before they headed over to the restrooms. Once there they claimed the corner sink while Sam dashed over to a free urinal. Dean yanked a handful of brown paper towels from the wall dispenser and turned the tap on cold. He let it wet the towels as Cas watched inquisitively. The cold water felt good on his slightly swollen wrist. He wrung the towels out lightly and handed them to Cas. “Put that on the back of your neck.” Cas did as instructed. 

“How’s that?” Dean asked. He reached over and adjusted the towels so they covered more neck and less shirt collar. 

“It is cold and wet.” 

“You feel any better?” 

“My body can feel the effects. The heat in my wings is still there.” 

“Well I can’t do anything about that. At least we got part of you cooler.” 

Cas opened his mouth to reply then thought better of it. It was best to make sure he knew for certain before he brought it up to Dean. Really it was probably wishful thinking on his part. Even other angels hardly ever showed signs so early in their bond’s molt. The way Dean was acting was probably just Dean’s normal “mother henning” as Sam put it. 

Sam wandered over to them and washed his hands. “How’s that working?” He asked. 

“Decently.” Cas replied. 

“You should get a drink from the vending machine. That might help too.” 

“Good idea.” 

*** 

Sam met the other two by the vending machine, his phone in his hand. “Yeah so get this. Bobby just called and he’s looking to put together some information on different gods. Apparently several that we’ve dealt with in the past have started cropping up again. He’s been getting calls from other hunters about them and a few other gods he doesn’t know anything about. He was wondering if we could swing by and help him out.” 

“Wait. They’re coming back to life? I smell something kooky.” 

“Yeah, so we’ll go?” 

“Hell yeah. Cas you interested in hanging at Bobby’s for a while?” 

“I would like being in one location for a time.” 

“Alright. Let’s go.”


End file.
